


Bad Ideas

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this is an epically bad idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a drabble before. This is unbeta'd as I am too impatient to wait for someone to get online and look it over. If there are any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> They're not mine, please don't sue

He knows that this is an epically bad idea, that if, or when it ends, it’s going to end unquestionably badly for both of them.  
Yet he can’t help himself, the delicious push pull, that warm heat as he first sinks himself balls deep in, the sounds he makes under him.  
Yes this is not the wisest thing he has ever done and yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knows it’s his one shot at happiness.  
That they are a disaster waiting to happen, no one will disagree, but if they get it right.....wow, just wow!


End file.
